Maximum Ride CHERUB crossover
by TheGrace
Summary: What happens if the flock escapes the school when Max is eleven. The school got busted, their experimenting is finished. Angel and Gazzy had been retired. Max, Fang, Nudge and Iggy wake up at CHERUB. Fax. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride CHERUB Crossover…

Maximum Ride CHERUB Crossover….

"Iggy! Iggy!" I screamed desperately, grasping at the side of my dog crate.

"Max, Max, help me!" He called back.

Fang just crouched in his cage, shaking at the door. He flung himself at the edge and it shifted a tiny bit.

I was horrified. They were taking Iggy away again. Last time they'd tried to enhance his night vision surgically. Now he was blind. I cursed at them through the bars of the cage. Eight-year-old Nudge was crying, between calling out for him and me and Fang.

Iggy through a punch madly, connecting the jaw of one of the white coats.

"Let him go you stupid freaks!" I screamed.

"Who are you calling a freak, bird girl." Snarled the white coat, before casually slamming his elbow against the side of Iggy's head, knocking him out.

I smashed myself wildly against the door of the cage, and then an alarm buzzer went off. The door started to loosen. The white coat didn't notice. He dropped Iggy on the floor and ran. I turned around, desperately trying to get a glance out of the window to see what had happened. At the moment it was only me, Iggy, Nudge and Fang in our room. There had been to other bird kids, Angel, my baby(not literally) and Gasman. But they had been 'retired' sometime last year. Angel had been one, the Gasman three. At the moment me and Iggy and Fang were the oldest, at eleven.

The sight outside scared the heck out of me and fired hope in my heart. Then I remembered the self-destruct timer. If no-one turned it off after twelve minutes after the alarm started, then the whole 'School' blew up. There was a whole heap of army trucks outside and a SWAT team waiting to come in.

I smashed myself against the door again and this time it broke. I fell out and tumbled onto the floor. I gasped as I landed on my left arm and it felt like I'd broken my wrist. I forced myself to use it to help me to my feet, I guessed we had less then ten minutes to get out of here before the whole thing went BANG.

Nudge was getting hysterical. I ran to her cage, thanking whatever cruel evil god there was that it wasn't padlocked; it was just a latch. I opened it and she leapt out and grabbed at me. I pushed her off. We had time for that later. I ran to Fang's cage, and let him out. He pushed past me and grabbed Iggy, hauling him up onto his shoulder. I helped Fang balance him there.

"Door." Asked Fang.

"There's bars on the window, no-where else to go."

I grabbed Nudge's hand and when ran down the stairs. It was strange and quiet.

"PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEADS!" screamed a guy, wearing a military uniform, and holding a machine gun. Then he realized we were just kids and that Fang was carrying Iggy.

"Are you okay? Where did you spring from? Do you need help?" He asked all in a rush.

We just stared at him, shocked and relieved. He ran forward and tried to grab Iggy, yelling for a mate to cover him. Fang leapt backwards in shock and I jumped between them, dragging Nudge with me. The man stepped backwards, holding his hands in a 'peace' position and said.

"Its okay, just come with me."

We followed him out. Then I screamed at him.

"You have to get everyone out. It's going to blow up any minute."

He stared at me for a second and then said into his radio.

"I found some kids, they say the buildings going to blow up because of the alarm."

I heard a crackle of static then.

'Do they know the code to stop it?'

The guy looked at me and I shook my head. Nudge looked up, still crying.

" I heard it once, they didn't think I'd remember it because I was little. I was only about five at the time. It was when they were tes…."

I clapped a hand over her mouth.

"What was the code sweet heart?"

I took my hand off her mouth.

"It was 5130897."

"Thanks." Said the guy and repeated it into his radio.

After about ten minutes they had all the white coats in the SWAT vans, handcuffed and guarded. After all but one had left, we were ushered in. Iggy was starting to wake up.

"Wasappening?" he asked.

"The school got busted."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

I stared out the window as we rushed down a road. I had no idea what was happening, where we were going, what was to be done with us. It scared me. I realized I had no control over this. I just knew I had to keep the flock close. Me, Iggy, Fang and Nudge. They would never separate us. Never.


	2. Chapter 2

Maximum Ride CHERUB Crossover…

I woke up in a bed. A bed. It was so comfortable, and warm. I moved sideways slightly and felt someone next too me. It was Nudge.

"Sweetie, sweetie wake up." I said urgently.

If she wasn't just asleep. If she was… I couldn't say it. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be. Not Nudge. Not darling little Nudge. My motor mouth.

"Nudge!" I called out.

She murmured and moved in her sleep. It was when I got up that I realized I was naked. I looked around the room. On the floor by the bed were two piles of clothes. One was slightly smaller then the other. I picked up the bigger pile and inspected it. There was a orange coloured t-shirt with a baby sitting on the ball. The baby had a weird belt.

There were weird greeny brown pants and boots. I put on the white underwear and got dressed. I was considering putting socks on when Nudge started waking up. She blinked sleepily and looked up.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"No idea. But it can't be worse then the school, can it?"

She started rolling out of the double bed.

"Where are Fang and Iggy?"

Then question that had been nagging me, that I had been trying to ignore, had came back. I had absolutely no idea where they were and I didn't like it.

"I don't know honey, but they'll be fine. I bet they're probably next door." I said, reassuringly.

If leaders didn't lie how would they be leaders? I had to be calm and reassuring. Nudge is only eight. If I panicked what would she do?

To hide my tears, and the fear on my face, I walked over too the window. There was a bunch of kids, normal kids, playing some kind of game with a ball on a fake-looking green patch. I knew it was grass, I had seen it out the lab window. Jeb had told me what it was. The sky was blue, wonderful. It was weird being able to walk around without guards and expecting pain. I didn't want to leave this room. At the moment it felt safe, secure. Like a bedroom. But I had to find Fang and Iggy. I needed them. They could be in trouble.

After walking around the room, waiting for Nudge to get dressed, I started putting my boots on. I didn't know how to tie the laces, so I left them loose. Nudge copied me, examining the room with the corner of her eye. When she had finished, we walked to the door. I motioned for her to get behind it, so she was hidden, before I opened it. The corridor was empty. I looked along it. It was carpeted. The room I had talked to Jeb in had been carpeted. There was a door just next too mine. I stepped out into the carpet, keeping an eye out.

"Fang? Iggy?" I asked quietly. The door close too me burst open. I stepped backwards in shock.

"Max!" cried Fang, stepping forward and hugging me.

I was shocked, that was Fang being emotional. Iggy followed him out cautiously.

"Hey Ig."

"Where's Nudge?" Asked Fang suddenly.

"Here." Said Nudge, stepping into the corridor.

Fang and Iggy were wearing the same orange shirt as us. I could feel Fang fuming. He hated wearing bright colours.

"What do we do now?" asked Iggy.

"Go down this corridor, try and find someone. Try and find an exit." Sounded like a good plan too me. I'd just made it up. Always had to have a plan.

Nudge gripped my hand and I met Fang's eyes.

"Are you ready guys?" I asked.

We walked down the hallway, and found a set of stairs. The whole place was quiet. I kept heading down. The exit should be on the floor.

We went down about four sets of stairs before we came to a big, open room. It had desks, and there was a lady waiting for us.

"Aaah, Max and flock. Mac is waiting for you."

She gestured towards a closed, polished oak door. I looked at Fang and he shrugged. Being leader sucked sometimes. I opened the door and stepped in. There were heaps of wooden bookcases holding leather-spined books. There were a few armchairs by a fire, and a few hard wooden chairs at a desk. On the desk was a picture of heaps of people.

I had looked around the room twice, before I saw them, half hidden behind one of the armchairs.

"Ahhh, Max" said a soft Scottish accent.

"Hey sweetheart." Said an all-too- familiar voice. Jeb.

"Where am I?" I asked.

They both ignored me.

The Scottish guy, Mac I guessed, said,

"and this must be Fang, Nudge and Iggy."

They had shuffled in behind me, Iggy with his fingers entwined in the tail of Fang's shirt. Nudge half hiding behind them.

"Yep." I said.

"You have… you have?" it wasn't a statement, it was a question.

"Wings. Yep. But where are we?"

"Somewhere safe." Said Jeb

"CHERUB." Said Mac.

"Cherub," I said, testing the sound of it, " what is it?"

"Take a seat, and I'll explain."

"We're fine standing." I announced.

"Aren't Cherubs those little angel thingys?" asked Nudge.

Fang shot her a look.

Mac looked at Jeb, and he shrugged.

"CHERUB has two hundred and eighty pupils. Four indoor swimming pools, six tennis courts, an all weather football field, gymnasium and shooting range to name a few. We have a school on site. We can offer you protection, education and freedom, but first you have to agree to two things, the first ones normal, and the second ones quite unusual."

"What's tennis? Do we have to go to school? What's gymnasium? Can I go swimming no…" Started Nudge.

I clapped my hand over her mouth. She took the hint and shut up.

"What are these agreements?" asked Fang, voicing my thoughts.

"The first one, is passing out entrance exam. The second, is that you agree to be part of the British Intelligence."

"The what?"

Mac looked at Jeb for help.

"Can we have a minute?" asked Jeb.

"Sure." Said Mac, and stood up to leave.

After he left, Jeb stood up and walked over to us.

"Max, you need to do this. British intelligence is this countries spy team. You'll learn stuff as you go along. It's the safest place for you to be, no-one actually knows about it. It doesn't officially exist."

"What's the entrance exam?"

"It's a series of test. Nothing like the school. If you want to you can stop. There's a fighting test, a courage test, an intelligence test and a morality test and something else. I'm not sure."

"We can stop? Are you sure? What about Iggy? What will they do about him?"

"Max, I don't know. But he's offered you all these places, and has promised to look after him. He knows Iggy's blind, and what's happened to you. It's safe Max, I promise."

"Is it dangerous."

"Not very dangerous, safer then you would be out in the wild."

"OK. I'll think about it."

"Shouldn't you ask your flock?"

"Iggy?"

"I think we should try it," said Iggy, "that way we can have a home, for a bit. And have enough food. I like it."

"Fang."

"Whatever."

"Nudge?"

"YES! We have to stay Max. It's so cool. We could have our own rooms and everything. I mean, we got to sleep in a bed. I've always dreamed of sleeping in a bed."

I let her continue, I thought she needed to let off some steam. Fang shot her his shut the heck up look but, and she shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

3

**A/N- Hey all. I hope you like this chapter. Virtual cookies to everyone that reviews. If Nudge doesn't talk enough, I was tired when I wrote this. Could barely string a sentence together myself.**

3.

Five minutes later we were in a big building where lots of kids were doing complex fighting moves in white pajamas. Mac had called it a Dojo. Fang had given me a strange look as we walked in. I don't think he trusted Mac. Mac called a girl over. She looked around our age, and she had long, shiny brown hair.

"This is Lana. She's a second dan black belt. You'll be sparring with her today."

"Why?"

"So I can assess your fighting skills. Would you like to go first Maximum?"

"I'm not fighting anyone." I said quietly.

I think either he didn't hear me or he was ignoring me.

"You will have five bouts. You can submit at any time. There's no rules except you can't pull hair our gouge eyes."

I sighed. I didn't want to fight her, but I guessed it would be easy compared too fighting Eraser's.

I walked onto the mat and got ready. The second Mac cried go I was on the ground; she'd flipped me down in a very short time. I pretended to try and stand up, and then kicked her in the guts, knocking her backwards. I leapt to my feet, and we went around the mat a few time. She wasn't even breathing hard. I punched at her head and kicked at the same time, but she wasn't there anymore. I felt her grab me from behind.

"Want a broken arm?" she snarled, twisting my arm in a painful lock.

"Nope." I said, throwing myself backwards at her and smacking her in the chin with the back of my head.

Her grip loosened for a second and I got free. I could see the impatient look on Fang's face. He couldn't stand watching me fight by myself. I could just hear Nudge murmuring to Iggy what was happening.

We circled around the mat again. She flung herself at me and I went down. She pinned me to the mat and pulled my arm into the lock again, but harder. I cried out in pain, then bit down on it. Mac practically was holding Fang back.

"Submit or I'll break it." She snarled in my ear.

"I submit." I called. I didn't want to fight in the first place.

Fang was next, and I was now in his position. Watching his butt get kicked but unable to help. Lana was prepared now. To her we weren't kids with no training. We were fighters now. She flipped him the same way she had got me before, but he was ready. He used his wing muscles to push himself of the ground, and pushed her off.

"See her mistake?" I heard Mac whisper.

"She tried the same trick twice." I said.

I had expected that to happen. You never try and trick Fang with something he's seen you use before. He casually twisted her arm back, using the same move she'd used on me earlier. His jaw was set. She has hurt me, so he was going to hurt her.

"I submit." She yelled, a little breathlessly.

Fang kept twisting. Mac looked shocked. I doubted anyone had ever ignored that before.

I raced onto the mat, dodging Mac's hand. I tapped Fang on the shoulder and murmured something very private. **A/N- if you wanna know what Max whispered, you gotta review. **He let go and glared at me. Iggy was looking around confused, until Nudge started up her whispering again. Mac looked at Iggy, a little bemused, and said.

"I think we'll go on with the next test."

Iggy sensed that Mac was cheating him and said.

"What about me?"

"I can see you can all fight well enough."

"No, you can see I'm blind. But if you want I can tell you how many people are in the building."

"How many?" asked Mac. Iggy had got him curious.

"Twenty four." Said Iggy.

Mac looked around and counted them. There was twenty-four.

"How can you tell?"

"The noise they make, each has different footsteps."

"That's not much."

"Well it's how I tell."

"OK."

Mac didn't look satisfied. Sure enough he came up to me and ask if any of us had communicated that to him in any way. I just looked at him.

In the end we had to do five tests. The first one, was the fighting one, of course. The second was a IQ test, which I think we all failed. I barely know how to read, and I don't think Nudge can. The third, was we had to kill a chicken. We weren't allowed to ask, but I presumed we'd came up with the same end result. I had walked in, and on Mac's desk, was a cage. With a live chicken in it. I looked at him reproachfully. Anyone that keep animals in cages I had a strong dislike too.

"Maximum. I want you to kill this chicken." His voice was flat, monotone.

But I could feel his eyes closely, watching what my response was. My response was getting very pissed off, very fast. I felt my teeth clench, and if he didn't notice my frown he was more the blind.

"Why the fuck do you think I would kill a chicken? In a cage?" I shouted, well actually screamed.

Mac looked shocked, I guess he wasn't used to being sworn at. He can blame those scientists that we have no manners.

"You eat chicken." I could tell he had been through this conversation, many, many times. I wondered how many chickens he had sentenced to death.

"Yes. I eat get what's put in front of me, 'cos if I don't I starve to death. That gives you a different perspective. Also. Chicken tastes good and I don't have to kill it. I am not killing a chicken."

"But other people have to kill it instead of you."

"I get it. People eat chicken. People have to kill chicken. I don't have to be part of the cycle. And I shouldn't have to do anything you tell me."

"Why not?"

"Because." I said, not wanting to talk about that in front of him.

Maybe with my flock, in a few years. But not now, not when it was so fresh in my memory. I just looked stubbornly at him. He didn't say anything for a while. Then he said, "you may go."

Then next test was an obstacle course. About twenty metres in the air. No problem for us. We went through it easy, even Iggy, thought Mac had been reluctant to let Iggy go. I felt we had a problem there. Mac would do something so we would be separated from Iggy, I was sure. I was itching to fly. Now I was free, I wanted so desperately to learn how to fly.

The fifth test was… different. Mac led us up to the top story of the main building, and opened a window. Mac showed us a smaller building about 500m away.

"I want you to fly to that building, and then back."

"What?" I asked.

We were about thirteen floors up. I wasn't even totally sure if we could fly. There was no way I was going to let the flock do it. I wouldn't have that on my conscience if something bad happened to them.

"Fly out of here and go to that building, then come back."

"No way." I said.

Fang said nothing but I could tell he wanted to try.

"No way Fang. We might not even be able to fly."

"We can Max."

"This is crazy," I said, "can we go back down now."

"I'll try it." Said Fang.

"No Fang, I forbid you."

"Can't stop me Max."

I shoved him over and sat on him, pinning him down.

"Can so."

"ENOUGH!" roared Mac. We both jumped.

"We're going back down."

So the four of us trooped down to his office, Iggy's fingers tangled in the tail of my shirt.

We all sat down.

"So," I said conversationally, "how'd we go?"

**A/N- Muhahaha. Cliffie. Don't you love 'em? So review and tell me if you like it. Then I may be willing to write the next chapter. Sorry I didn't do detail with the other tests. I got bored and I want something to happen. So review. **

**Oh yeah, i got into a bitch fight at school today. So if you know Rebekka S from Gingin, tell her to go to hell.**


	4. Chapter 4

4

**4.**

Mac got us to sit down, before dropping onto his chair with a deep sigh, and saying.

"Well."

I almost whacked him. He liked making us wait; I think he was trying our patience. I almost had to hold Fang back.

"In the first test, Maximum clearly didn't want to fight, and didn't try as hard as I thought she would. But she gave up when threatened with a major injury. Fang fought brilliantly, but needs to stop when I say." Mac glared daggers at Fang.

"In the IQ test, you all did poorly, but better then I had suspected. In the obstacle test you did brilliantly, didn't falter once. I was especially impressed with Iggy, because he was just following you."

I bit back all my smart remarks, because I knew this might be the best future for us. Iggy always followed us, and he always did more then most people could. I couldn't believe the way Mac was treating him, I didn't notice Iggy was blind half the time.

"Killing the chicken… Maximum, you did well because you flatly refused to kill it, and didn't let me bully you into it. But unless you want to run laps until you puke you need to stop swearing at me. Fang, you did the same as Maximum, except you didn't say ANYTHING. If you have a problem talking, let us know. Iggy… I didn't ask you to kill the chicken because I realized you would probably have the same reaction as Maximum and Fang."

Jeez, I wished this guy would hurry up. We don't have all day ya know.

"In the last test Maximum did well, because she didn't want to risk a bad injury on the presumption she could fly. Fang, you should have gone if you wanted to try, you don't have to do as people tell you all the time. Iggy, I had no idea whether you would have gone or not if Maximum hadn't said anything, but as you didn't try, I will give you high marks because you realized it wasn't worth the risk."

I butted in, I'd had enough of his remarks.

"So did we get in or not?"

"Yes, you all did. Maximum and Fang will start basic training in two weeks."

I looked at Nudge and Iggy.

"Why aren't Nudge and Iggy doing it too?"

"What's basic training?" asked Fang.

"Nudge isn't old enough, and we've decided its too much of a risk if Iggy goes on missions."

"Wait a minute, you're not letting Iggy do anything?"

"No, he needs to be able to get around by himself."

"I can help."

"You can't be with him every second of his life Maximum. Basic training is a hundred day course that gets you pushed to the extreme, so you can handle anything that gets thrown at you."

"Who says we're going to do it if Iggy and Nudge can't come?" I asked.

"Max, it's ok, I can look after Nudge. I think you and Fang should do it."

"Is it hard?" I asked.

"It's difficult for normal kids your age, with your endurance, and your childhood, it will be pretty easy."

I looked at Fang, and Nudge, then Iggy. I caught Fang's eyes and asked him the question.

"Well, I'll do it if Max says it's ok." Fang announced.

I wondered what Nudge was thinking, and Iggy. I wondered if I could trust these people. I wished we had Angel and Gazzy with us still. I felt tears start in my eyes and forced them back. Gotta be strong, gotta keep together.

"Max I think we should do it it would be so cool to live here and stuff and Mac said we'll get our own rooms with beds and cupboards and as much food as we want and money and clothes and a good education and training and we'll get to watch T.V. Max we have GOT to do this. Me and Iggy will be fine."

Hmm, I started to realize how happy Nudge and Iggy seemed to be. Fang seemed relaxed and so far no crazy people had seduced us and put us on drips and IV's and no one had tested us or anything like that. We were walking around as we liked, without having to sleep in a dog crate. This had to be worth the risk.

"OK, we'll try it. But you promise if something happens we can leave?"

"Yes, I promise. I'll get Amy to take you to your rooms. But first, you need new names."

"Names?" I asked.

"Yes, you need proper names so we can fill out forms for you. You will need last, and middle names too. Have a quick think."

"Max, can I be Tiffany? No, I wanna be Krystal. Can I be Krystal? Krystal Tiffany Butterfly? Please Max? Please?"

"Sure Nudge."

"My names Tiffany now!" Announced Nudge. I sighed inwardly.

I couldn't think of a good name. I wondered what Fang and Iggy would come up with.

"Maximum?" asked Mac, "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Can I keep Max? And my last name be Ride?"  
"Do you want to be Maxine Ride?" Asked Mac.

"Can't I just be Max Ride?"

"Alright. What about your middle name?" Sighed Mac.

"Jessica." I said, softly.

"Mitchell John Ignite." Announced Iggy.

"What about Pyro?" suggested Fang.

"Mitchell John Pyro then." Grinned Iggy.

"What about you Fang?"

"Nicholas Fang."

"What about a middle name?"

"Don't want one."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

I looked around at my flock, all of their faces were shining and Nudge and Iggy were cracking up at each other's names. Mac clicked his tongue softly.

"What about birthdays?"

All of us looked at him blankly.

"OK, I'll get Jeb to help me. You can leave now. Also, all of you will have swimming, karate and reading and writing lessons almost immediately. They will start tomorrow. For the rest of today, I suggest you have a go at flying and spend the rest of the night resting."

We walked out, in the corridor was a girl about thirteen, she was slouched against the wall and she got up as we came up to her.

"Hi, I'm Amy Collins, Mac asked me to show you your rooms. What are your names?"

"I'm Max, I said," looking her over, "these are Mitchell, Krystal and Nicholas."

I pointed them out as I said their new names; it felt weird using those names.

"Hey, I hope you're going to like it here. Max and Mitchell, you're on the fifth floor, Nicholas you're on the fourth floor, and Krystal will be staying in the junior block until she turns ten. Then she can do basic training."

"What's with the different coloured shirts?" I asked

She was wearing a navy one, I glanced at ours again, bright orange.

"They're coloured for your ranking. Orange is for visitors. The red shirt is for kids under ten, who aren't eligible for basic training. When you can do basic training, you get a light blue shirt. When you finish, you get a grey shirt. Then you can go dark. I'm wearing navy, which is for outstanding performance in a mission. Then there's black, which is for the high flyers, who have outstanding performance on more then one mission. Then there's white for the retired cherubs and staff."

"That's pretty smart," I mused, "so me and F…Nick, will get blue shirts, and Mitchell and N… Krystal, will get red?"

"Yes."

She walked into the lift, and very reluctantly we followed her.

"Um, Max. I've heard some rumours. Do you really have wings?"

"Yes." I said slowly. I pulled my shirt up so she could see the tip of my wing. Her mouth opened wide and her jaw dropped.

"That is SO amazing and cool. Can you fly?"

"Don't know yet."

"Oh."

The lift finally stopped, and four very anxious bird kids leapt out, almost knocking Amy over. She laughed.

"Ok Nick, this is your room." She walked over to the door and pushed it open.

Four jaws dropped as far as they would go, and Amy just grinned again. The room was AWESOME. Even for normal kid standards I reckon.

It had a double bed, a television, a phone, a computer, a set of wardrobe and drawers, a microwave as well as heaps of other stuff. A small door was open, showing an en-suite, which had thick fluffy towels and a bathrobe hanging off a rack. Fang's mouth twitched, which was a close to a grin as I had ever seen on his face. Nudge was ecstatic. I started describing the room to Iggy, he was grinning as I went into further detail.

"Are you okay here for a bit?" I asked him.

"Duh Max."

Amy grinned and said to me, Iggy and Nudge. "Don't you want to see your new rooms?"

**A/N- I will go to Max, Nudge and Iggy's room's next chappie, so long as I get reviews! I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry not much happened, I just needed to get that stuff out of the way. Hopefully will get more interesting next Chapter.**

**BTW, if you ever get bored in a class, me and Black Fox of darkness made up a new game, not intentionally. I just named it. It's called mime wars. You pretend to have guns and shoot each other, and grenades, and bazookas, if u get imaginative you can do chainsaws and stuff. Definitely kills the time. Although you do get a few weird looks from teachers :P But then you can nuke them when they turn their backs :P**

**BTW, your not allowed to make ANY noise. Otherwise it wouldn't be miming would it? Review if you liked this chapter. You know you want too. DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME ALI! I bet you just did:P I'm not crazy, not much anyway. Just tired.**


	5. Chapter 5

5

**5.**

**A/N- All the characters that you recognize are from CHERUB and Maximum Ride. Which means J.P. and Robert Muchamore own them. Unfortunately. If you see characters that you don't recognize then they belong to me. Oh yeah, I'd put James and Lauren and all that in, but I was thinking and realized that James would be about 9 or 10 when Max is eleven. Oh yeah sniff sniff this story is just a story Black Fox of darkness bugged me into writing. WW3- The Escape was supposed to be my main story but not very many people seem to like it******** so I will keep writing this one. Not that I was gonna stop in the first place. Ok, on with the story.**

We followed Amy out and she led the way to a set of stairs. I don't think she wanted to get knocked over again. We went up them and went to two rooms next to each other, about four doors along.

"This is you Max, and that's you Mitchell." She smiled, pointing to each door.

I felt Iggy's hand on my shirt tail as I guided him to his door. I showed him around it slowly. Nudge was watching as, almost bouncing in excitement because she wanted to get to her room. She opened her mouth to say something, but I glared at her because I was explaining the layout of the room to Iggy. Amy stood at the doorway, watching.

"Do you want me to take you to your room now Krystal?"

She looked questioningly at me, and I thought about it. So far nothing bad had happened, but that didn't mean it wouldn't, and I wanted, needed, to know where all the flock where staying. I was fine with Fang being on a floor by himself, but I wasn't sure about Nudge being in a different building. But everyone seemed so nice, and it was almost too good to be true.

"You okay here by yourself Ig?" I asked.

"Sure Max."

He turned around and deftly fell onto the couch. Nudge was standing very still, but I could tell she was about to go crazy with impatience. I walked over to them.

"I'm coming." I announced.

"I don't even have a bathroom!" whined Nudge.

"Nudge, there's one a few doors away."

"But you Fang and Iggy have a bathroom in your room!"

"So will you eventually."

"But your rooms are so much better! I hate this one."

"Nudge, you used to sleep in a dog crate. This room is pretty cool."

I glanced around it again and stifled a laugh. There was a single bed, with a wardrobe, a small television, and a chest with 'my toys' written on the side. There was also a desk and a chair. We were in a building that was about a hundred metres away from where Fang, Iggy and I were. There was a communal bathroom a few doors down. I could just see a room that I thought was mine through the window.

"Come on Nudge, you've had a look. Don't you want to try flying?"

"Yeah, flying would be so awesome. Do you think it is scary? Do you think we can fly? How will we know how to steer and land and stuff? What are me and Iggy gonna do when you and Fang are gone."

"I don't know Nudge."

We headed back to the main building, and then we collected Fang and Nudge. I had changed out of my orange shirt, and was wearing the blue one. So was Fang. Iggy and Nudge were wearing red. We stood out on the grass of an oval, feeling self-conscious. A small crowd was starting to gather. I pulled off my shirt, so now I was wearing a top with two straps that went up between my wings and the material finished just before the start of my wings, and the front only went to my shoulders. Nudge had a top the same. Fang and Iggy simply pulled off their shirts. I unfurled my wings, enjoying the feeling after holding them in so tight for so long. Then I jumped upwards, flapping them hard. It felt natural. Then I was rising fast. I tipped one wing one way and started turning. I moved my wings a different way and shot upwards, whooping in joy. I started turning and swooping, enjoying the feel of the cool air rushing through my feathers. I finally realized what did what. Fang and Nudge were up in the air too, but Iggy was standing on the ground a little stiffly. I went down and landed shakily, I ended up crashing onto the grass.

I heard Iggy snigger a bit. I stood up and grabbed his hand. Then I jumped again, pulling him up. Our wings brushed as we swooped around, me murmuring instructions to Iggy. His grin was so broad, so was Nudge's. And Fang's. I'd never seen Fang smile before. He was Mr. Unemotional most of the time. But none of us could help it, it was so wonderful flying. I got the feeling that it was what I had been meant to do all my life.

Fang started flying next to me so I grabbed his hand. Then our wings started getting tangled up and we all dropped down, a tangle of feathers, we let go of each others hands, and flew back up, Iggy following the soft whooshing noises each stroke of our wings made. I grabbed Nudge's hand and we went around in a circle like a pinwheel, then we bombed Iggy and Fang, swooping close to their heads and laughing like maniacs.

I was trying to remember the last time we'd had this much fun. After ten minutes, we were all exhausted, and slowly dropped to the grass. This time I landed properly, on both feet with my knees bent. We raced each other to the front of the building, after picking up our shirts. Fang won with Iggy coming close second. We were all panting and breathing hard when we got to the stairs, and we paused to pull our wings in and put our shirts back on. Amy walked down the steps. She was grinning crazily.

"That was SO awesome. You looked like you were having SO much fun. Your wings are so awesome."

"Thanks," I answered, grinning at her. This was amazing, I was actually happy.

"Are you hungry?"

"YES." We all said immediately.

She laughed and said, "follow me then."

We followed her up the stairs and into the same dining room as before. We got heaps of vegetables, and lasagna. It was so good. There was heaps and it was hot. We polished off three plates each, with Amy watching in awe. She had invited us to sit with her bunch of friends, but we had decided against it. We didn't need to be advertised as freaks, and we were sure everyone would know by now. So we chose a table that only had enough room for four people.

As I was talking to Nudge, I noticed a smallish looking red shirt looking at her. She probably was the same age. I noticed she was sitting by herself and looked sad. I remembered how nice everyone had been to us, and realized I should probably return the favour. I looked at out table and realized that we could just squish in another chair between Nudge and me. I hoped she wouldn't find me freaky.

I stepped up and walked over to her table, I nervously cleared my throat. She was a midget of a kid, with chubby cheeks and big blue eyes. If she had blonde hair instead of mousy brown, she would have reminded me of Angel. I forced back that thought. _Stay strong Maximum. _

"Hi," I said nervously, "do you want to come sit with us?"

She looked up and me with her massive blue eyes, and I saw the tears in them.

"O okay." She sobbed quietly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

I sat down at her table, trying to act sympathetic. I could feel Fang's stare boring into me.

"My, my my. My brother was hurt in a mission, and he's in hospital. It's my Mum's birthday tomorrow, and, she's dead."

"I never got to met my Mum." I murmured softly.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"I'm Max. What about you?"

"I'm Jenny."

"Jenny, do you wanna come and talk to me and Krystal?"

"Can't she come over here?"

"Sure."

I called Nudge over, and almost immediately was glad I did. They were getting on really well, Nudge was doing most of the talking, but she had Jenny laughing very quickly. When Jenny finished her dinner, she invited Nudge up to her room. Automatically my instinct came in and screamed at me not to let her, but Nudge was having fun with Jenny, and it seemed okay. Maybe I should get out of automatic protection. She would be fine, and she was strong and a good fighter. Nothing much could go wrong. So as the two girls ran off towards the junior block, I gritted my teeth and counted too ten before going over to Fang and Iggy.

Fang looked at me questioningly. Iggy was still eating.

"Nudge made a friend. She was upset, and then they started talking and she invited Nudge to her room."

"You let her?"

"Yes, I think she'll be fine. We can't be here for her constantly now Fang, if we're going to make this work."

"I guess."

He looked away from me, then started stuffing around with a bowl.

"What?" I asked.

He ignored me. Then Iggy started laughing.

"Fang, tell me right now."

"Max, you're being kind, and you're not being a total control freak, I like this side of you."

I cracked him over the head and stormed off. Bloody Fang, calling me a control freak. Who was it that got us out of almost every tight spot we'd been in. That wasn't being a control freak, that was being a leader.

Mac suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Aah Max, I wanted to speak to you about something."

He gestured me towards his office.


	6. Chapter 6

6

6.

I sat down in the same chair we had sat in before. He poured himself a glass of water, before sitting down in his chair and yawning slightly.

"So Maximum, I see you flew fairly well."

"It felt natural." I murmured.

I glanced at his books, and tried to read a few titles.

"Over the next few weeks, you, Fang, Iggy and Nudge will have to be taught a lot. Reading, writing, swimming. It will feel like your brains are in overload. Then there's basic training, which is not exactly fun, and Mr Large will be particularly hard with you. If he seems to pick on you or Fang, it's his job, not that he's picking on you. I think I might let Iggy do basic training, then send him on missions with either you or Fang pretending to be adopted or something like that. I think his hearing will be useful."

"Okay." I said, nervously.

"I saw how you helped Jennifer, she was very upset."

"Just trying help." I said stiffly.

"You're not used to people being upset over stuff like that are you."

"No."

"Do you want to talk about anything that has happened to you?"

I just looked at him, hoping he would stop prying into my life. I didn't want to talk about anything. I just wanted to have a normal or even semi-normal life.

"Okay, you can go then." Said Mac.

I felt his eyes following me as I went to find the flock.

I found Fang and Iggy in Iggy's room, watching TV. Well not so much watching for Iggy. I sat down next to Fang and they both grunted hellos. They were very interested in the program. It was a movie about a guy who was trafficking illegal stuff over borders in America by distracting the cops with his car.

We sat there for about half an hour, watching the show. Then when it finished, I dived for the control and pressed the off button.

"They're going to let Iggy do basic training now."

"Said who?" asked Fang.

"Mac." I answered.

"Why?" asked Iggy.

"Think your hearing might be useful."

I heard a knock on the door, and Nudge and Jenny walked in followed by an older girl who looked around our age. Nudge came up and hugged me before sitting cross-legged on the floor and announced, "me and Jenny are gonna share a room until we do basic training."

Jenny sat down next to her, grinning, and the older girl just leant against the doorway and raised her eyebrows. I noticed the girl leaning against the door was wearing a light blue shirt too. Her long wavy blonde hair was out and tumbled down her shoulders.

"Okay. Why?" I asked.

"Cos we can Max. Her room is so cool and she has heaps of toy horses and stuffed teddy's and she's got a dollhouse and her walls are pink and purple and there's enough room in there for me to move in."

"Cool." I said, trying not to laugh.

I noticed that Nudge and Jenny were wearing sneakers, while me, Fang, Iggy and the girl against the door were clumping round in combat boots. I wondered if I would ever be excited or living in a room with pink and purple walls. God, I hoped not.

"Uh, Max. I'm Emily. Meryl asked me to give this to Mitchell. It's a bunch of audio books and stuff."

She pulled out a big bag and handed it to me, I passed it onto Iggy. I watched as he ran his hands over each item, feeling what it felt like, before standing up and placing it on his desk without hesitating once. Emily watched in awe. She grinned at me and said.

"Wow, that was so cool."

"Yeah, he's fine as long as you don't move stuff around to often."

"I was watching you fly earlier, it looked heaps awesome. Your wings are so gorgeous."

"Uh, thanks." I smiled cautiously.

"So, you having fun? This place is awesome huh? I only came here a couple of weeks ago, I'm going in basic training at the same time as you. Are you nervous?"

"A bit."

"You don't seemed worried."

"It's three weeks away, we have to learn how to swim and read and write better. I have a feeling we're not going to have time to be worried."

"Yeah, probably."

"You wanna come down to the village? Get some new clothes and stuff and go bowling or catch a movie?"

I looked at Fang and Iggy. They seemed happy enough and when Fang saw my questioning look and he nodded slightly.

"Yeah. But I don't have any money."

Emily grabbed my hand and we ran to an office on the sixth floor. It had a name plaque with Meryl Spencer on the door. Emily knocked and someone called us to come in.

Meryl was sitting on her chair with her nose in a pile of paperwork.

"Ah Max, I just got a call from Mac about sorting you and your… friends out with some money. We're gonna give you £100 each for now to spend on clothes and personal belongings, and then you can get £20 out a month to spend."

"Okay." I answered.

We ended up in a late night shopping joint. I went through clothes while Emily stood around suggesting stuff. I ended up choosing two blue hoodies, some jeans, a few t-shirts and a thick coat. Then we hit the games store when I still had £50 left and I had to refuse to buy stuff. I hadn't wanted any games so we went into another shop and I chose a hairbrush and some shampoo and conditioner. Emily chose some scrunchies and hair bands and tried getting me to buy black hair dye. I flatly refused again.

I now had more possessions then I had had in my whole life.

I found a toy store and bought a cute teddy for Nudge, and found a t-shirt that screamed Fang. I found an audio book that came with a Braille book for Iggy. Then we put the stuff in the mini-bus that had brought us and went bowling.

Emily introduced me to her group of friends. There was Samantha, a twelve-year-old grey shirt with black hair and brown eyes. Donna, her younger sister who was nine, Mike, who was a eleven-year-old, who was also going to start basic training and Sarah who was thirteen and had just got back from a mission. They had all seen me fly, and wouldn't shut up about it.

"Can you carry me and fly at the same time?" asked Donna.

"Probably not." I answered.

"That looked so awesome, you like could dive-bomb people and drop eggs on them and stuff." Joked Mike.

"Rather not. And do you mind not speaking so loud?"

He gave me a gentle shove, and I fell backwards, getting a coke stain on the shirt Emily had lent me.

"Oi you tosser." Gasped Emily.

"Sorry Max." Said Mike.

I grinned and shoved him harder; he tripped over the chair and thumped into a sixteen-year-old. The sixteen year old turned around and grabbed him. Mike tried to kick him in the stomach but one of his mates was turning around to grab him.

**A/N- Sorry I took so long to update, had scouts, homework, room to clean up, all that stuff. I also ran out of ideas. Note to self: Do not steal the lantern while playing lantern stalk. You get in lots of trouble. I was a little hypo, just a little. I walked past it and wondered, what would they do if I grabbed the lantern. No idea why. Just me being crazy. I was also playing with my early b-day present. I turn 14 on Saturday the 7****th****, I know I said I was already 14, but I just like seeming older. I got a digital keyboard for my b-day(piano). It makes lots of cool noises.**


	7. Chapter 7

7

7.

The sixteen year old was massive, built heavily and fat. Mike was being squished in his arms and the other one was starting to punch him. I saw one of the staff members turning around and calling out, but I ignored them and booted the second dude in the back. He turned around and grabbed me, I fought him, kicking and squirming as his massive arms flung me onto the ground. He knelt over me, and pinned me to the ground, then he shoved his elbow into my throat and pushed onto it so I couldn't breathe.

Emily slammed into him and his grip slipped, so I managed to twist my head around to breathe. Sarah was helping Mike out, but I was still stuck. Emily used the seats to lunch a powerful two-footed kick and I started kneeing him in the guts as much as I could. Then Fang appeared. I hadn't even realized Fang had come. Suddenly the guy was flung off me, and Fang and another boy, about ten, were on top of him, punching him until his nose was streaming with blood.

One of the staff members was grabbing Fang and another was pulling at the other boy. Suddenly there were people everywhere, and me, Fang, Emily, Sarah, Mike and Fang's friend were being ushered back to the minibus and sped back to campus. I sat next to Fang and he kept asking if I was okay, he didn't want to answer any questions on why he did it. He introduced me to his friend, John. John was eleven, and had lived at CHERUB since he was seven. He had just finished basic training, and gave us lots of hints that he'd learnt from someone else, who had passed training at their second try.

When we arrived back at campus, we were told to go to Mac's office at 9am the next morning. I followed the others up to John's room, and we sat on his bed and sofa watching movies. I had a sudden urge to talk to Nudge, so I excused myself and went to walk to the junior block. I got halfway between the main building and the junior block, when suddenly my head exploded in pain. I fell down, crouching on the ground and grasping my head, moaning in pain. I swore again and again, but the pain kept coming, I had a vague suspicion that I was rolling in rose bushes, I could feel their spines poking me, and the pain was almost a relief, distracting me from my head. I called out, and then suddenly there were pictures flashing through my head, none that I could recognize, all flying through my head so fast I couldn't figure out what they were. I heard running feet, and then the pain was gone, I twisted around and heaved my guts up onto the path.

"MAX! Max are you okay? Max snap out of it!" Yelled Fang.

He grabbed me, and then had an utmost look of disgust as he realized I'd just puked again, onto his jacket. He pulled me until I was sitting up, then held my back, as I puked again. I felt terrible. I wondered if this was the end, whether my genetics had finally split.

I grabbed him, hugging him close to me. Terrified.

I heard a voice, breaking through my pain. Made me realize this couldn't be the end. I was Maximum Ride. There was no way I was going out like this.

"Iggy! Fang! Is she gonna be alright? Max no, no, no you can't die. MAX! Max I need you. Max! Fang is she gonna die?" Screamed Nudge, her voice choked. I felt fingers, light and gentle, brushing my hair. Iggy.

"Nudge, go get help." Commanded Fang, trying to sound brave, not concerned. But I could pick up the fear in his voice.

"I'm okay." I managed to say, trying to get up.

Fang gently pushed me back down. His hands soft and gentle. I could feel them shaking. I could hear Nudge's running feet, and her sobs. I could almost sense Iggy's desperation to ask questions. I was with the people I loved most in the whole world.

I leant onto Fang and closed my eyes, feeling like I was drifting backwards. I didn't want to go out like this. I wanted to live for as long as I could. I'd only been free for a few days, hours even. I remembered the awesomeness of flying, and concentrated on that.

I heard more voices and opened my eyes to see some of the campus staff running up to me. One of them was in a white lab-coat. I grabbed Fang, using him to pull myself to my feet. I felt instant nausea and threw up again. The guy in the lab-coat reached out for me. I freaked, felt like I was back in the school. I whimpered and drew away from him.

Fang grabbed me, calling my name. It sounded like it was a long way away. I felt dizzy. My vision went fuzzy.

I felt a prick in my arm and everything went black.

**A/N- Sorry, randomness galore I know. Just felt like writing something like that. Kind of like I feel sometimes. I've almost collapsed a few times. Very scary. I almost threw up too. It's a bit weird and un-Max like, but I can't put myself in the mindset of Max. Need to re-read the books. I'm stuck in Ellie's sort of writing, not my own, not Max's. Ellie's from Tomorrow when the War Began if you didn't know. Anyway, I'm starting on the next chappie so hopefully it'll be posted soon. If you have read The Escape, my other story, and you wish for me to continue, please say so in your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

8

**8**

I stirred slightly, breathing in an anesthetic smell. I froze, and opened my eyes, darting from side to side. There was an IV. I wondered what crazy tests they were doing now and reached to pull it out. A warm hand went on top of mine, and I froze. Fang. I looked to my other side and saw him sitting there, his dark eyes anxious.

"You okay?"

"Bloody brilliant." I managed to cough sarcastically.

He half smiled, and I realized how nervous he was. He was practically climbing the walls. So was I. I guessed it was the anesthetic smell. Brought back painful memories. I was touched he was going through this just so he could be with me. But I would have done exactly the same for him Iggy and Nudge without a second thought. The Gasman and Angel too if I'd had too.

A guy in a white lab-coat walked in and I clutched Fang's hand. The lab-coat guy looked me over, before smiling and speaking in a strange accent.

"Hi Max, I hope you feel okay. I had to knock you out with a mild sedative. You wouldn't calm down. I'm still trying to work out what was happening before that. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember my head feeling like it was gonna explode then throwing up." I said carefully.

I looked at the dressings on my arm and wondered what I had done to them. The doctor saw my confused look.

"You were rolling around in rose bushes. You crushed quite a few."

"How long have I been out for?" I asked.

"Couple of hours." Said Fang.

There were massive bags under his eyes that I hadn't noticed before. I doubted he had slept. He gulped and wiped his eyes. Then he looked at me again with his dark eyes.

"Nudge and Iggy were wrecked, they were positive that we were going… You were…"

He breathed deeply then said.

"I thought we were going to lose you. Don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't." I promised.

I heard the door open, and Mac walked in with the doctor. I hadn't noticed him leaving. He glanced at Fang sitting next to me. "She's going to be fine Nick, you can go to sleep."

"I'm staying." Said Fang coldly.

"Go, I'll be fine." I said.

He glanced at me, as if he didn't want to believe me and I pulled a face at him.

He scowled at me and Mac, then stalked out. I breathed in and wished I hadn't, the anticepticy smell was making me sick. I started coughing and the doctor glanced at me, then said to Mac.

"I can't find out what caused it." He admitted.

Mac looked at me, his eyes full of real worry. I couldn't believe this. They were worried about me. The only people I expected to be worried about me were the flock, they were the only people who ever worried about me. And for that same reason I had to be strong. I'm eleven years old. I have to be strong, be a leader, for them.

I sat up on the bed.

"Since there's nothing wrong with me, can I go to bed? F.. err Nick won't relax until I do."

Mac looked at the doctor and he shrugged.

"The doc says your hearts racing in here so it would better for you to back to your room and relax. Just try and stick around your flock in case something happens again. And we might postpone basic training for a while."

"No." I answered, fury burning.

"And why not?" asked Mac, raising his eyebrows.

"Cos this isn't going to happen again." I answered.

At least not that he'd find out about.

I stood up. His eyes locked into mine.

"I'll be going then. Unless you have any tests you want to do. Which you won't." I practically snarled, and walked out.

I don't know why I got so fired up, just habit I guess. I walked back to my room, luckily being able to find it. The light was off. I frowned. I had left it on. With my super-sharp hawk hearing, I could hear familiar breathing. I focused on the bed. Fang was spread across it. I couldn't believe he was asleep already. He must have been tired. I walked silently up to him, and traced the line of his jaw very gently with my finger. He stirred slightly, and muttered something. I felt a something wrench at my heart.

"Max, come on Max. Wake up. Max. Max damn it please wake up. Max you can't leave me. We need you. I need you."

I felt something in my throat, like a tennis ball, and realized it was from holding back tears. Fang needed me. I had never heard those words leave his lips. I pulled the blanket he had kicked on the floor, over to the sofa and lay down, covering myself in it. I needed him too.

**AN- This probably a really bad chapter, but yeah. I hope you like it. Sorry it's shortish. I'm gonna skip straight to basic training now. I might start a parallel twilight story starting after basic training. I only just read twilight. It's the most awesome series. If you think I should tell me. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED AND IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE. Sorry I haven't written lately, been busy.**


	9. Chapter 9

9

**9**

I stirred slightly, hearing rain plinking off an aluminium roof. The same noise I had every morning for the last sixty days. I heard the heavy breathing and footsteps of Mr Large, and leant over to punch Iggy in the arm. He woke up with a start, and started getting off of the thin mattress they called a bed. But who was I to complain, I'd spent most of my life in a dog crate. I copied his motion, and hurried to the freezing shower without complaint. If I didn't go in I would be forced in.

I know understood what people said about basic training. I would never put us through this, unless I hadn't figured they'd throw us out like everyone else if we didn't make it. I stripped off my few clothes, and stepped it. It was like I expected, freezing.

I heard shuffling as Iggy followed me in and started to strip and go into a different cubicle. I quickly stepped out, and grabbed one of the towels. I dried myself off quickly and started getting dressed. I was pulling my t-shirt over my head, when I heard familiar footsteps on the other side of the door. It opened and I heard Fang gasp. I pulled the shirt down, my face red. I couldn't work out why.

He had seen me naked, I had seen him naked many times before. But this was different.

"It's called knocking." I grumbled.

"Okay, I'll remember that for next time." He smirked, dodging out of the way so I couldn't hit him, and gestured me out of the room as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

I walked back into the main room, the one with all the beds, and spotted Large leaning over Emily, shouting at her. She was cowering on the floor. Her partner, Isabella, was standing there, looking frightened. Large shouted one last insult, and Emily went pale-faced. He turned to glare at the rest of us.

"You little kiddy-winks will now be running the assault course with full packs for 6's little… Insult. This will be your exercise from now till lunchtime. I want you all to do five full circuits each. At least."

I winced. Five circuits of the assault course, was hard, for normal humans. But Large had decided that us bird kids had to do it twice for every time they did, carrying twice as much. He turned and met my eyes, smiling evilly.

I glowered back at him, and lost my temper.

"Shouldn't you be the one doing the five laps? Lose some of those extra kilos? Oh that's right, you're an evil sadist who's scared of fish-fingers. Do you get paid extra to be a bastard or was that in the job description."

His face went a funny shade of purple, and he threw me into the wall. I heard Iggy yelling and Emily scream. I hit the wall hard, and felt my left wing go crunch. Shit shit shit. Ow, that hurt. Large was now over the top of me.

"Not so clever now birdie are you?" He snarled, shoving his hand onto my throat.

I kicked him in the stomach. It was useless. I was super-duper strong compared to most people, but Large could handle most professional weight lifters. I didn't stand a chance.

"Well I'm not the rapist holding a eleven-year-old against a wall, so I'm obviously smarter then you. Well less evil anyway. Are you in a club? The evil bastard club?"

"So brave aren't you? You're all words. I got your back to a wall, now you're hopeless. Don't piss off people when you're in a position like this," snarled Large, "just a hint, you'll live longer."

I stared into his crazy eyes. His face was close to mine, and my feet were off the floor. I glanced past his massive head, into the room. Mike was standing by the door, his eyes hopeless. Isabella was staring at me, Emily was looking at the floor. I gasped for breath. Then the door opened silently. My mouth almost dropped open, but I caught myself before I gave them away. Standing in the doorway, dark eyes grim, long black hair dripping from his shower, his dark wings hanging loosely away from his shirtless chest, was Fang. He was holding a pistol. Standing behind him, one finger entwined in Fang's belt was Iggy, holding a rifle, pointing deadly straight at Large.

"Maybe you shouldn't threaten my friends, just a hint, you'll live longer." Snarled Fang.

He had moved so quickly, now the pistol was against Large's skull. Large's face went white. He dropped me, and I fell to the floor, my legs crumpling under my weight. He turned slowly around, hands raised. I scrambled to my feet, and took cover behind a steel bedpost.

Iggy was paler then his normal tone, sheet white. His hands were shaking. I think Large noticed as well, he stepped back, Fang moving with him.

"You will be thrown out on the street for this." Snarled Large.

"Max, get out of here." Said Fang calmly.

"No." I said.

We scowled at each other, neither of us wanting to give in. Iggy looked between us and then lowered his rifle. Large smacked the pistol out of Fang's hand. We sprinted to the door, me yelling 'U and A guys!"

We burst out and flew up into the clear morning air. I led the way out of the training compound and perched in some trees out of sight of the main building.

"Good one Max. What do we do know?" Muttered Iggy.

"Max. Why did you do it?" asked Fang.

"He's a dickhead." I answered. "I guess we wait here for things to calm down a bit."

**A/N- WOW two chappies in a two nights. I've noticed ppl putting this story on their favourite stories list and not reviewing. COME ON GUYS! How lazy can you get?**


	10. Chapter 10

10

**10**

**Nudge POV**

Jenny grinned at me, and I smiled half-heartedly back. I missed Max, so badly. I wanted to scream. I had never ever been away from her this long. I forced back the tears I felt welling up in my eyes. It had been sixty days. Max had promised she'd be back in a hundred. I wanted her now. Her and Iggy and Fang. I could hardly believe they had left me alone for so long.

I bit my lip. I had to be strong. Be like Max. Max had always kept us safe. She never cried. Ever. She was a hero. I tried so hard to be tough just like her and Fang, yet I could never do it. Maybe if I try hard enough, she may look at me the way she looks at Fang, and Iggy. I remembered the way she had cried when Iggy lost his sight.

No, I had to stop this thinking. It wasn't fair. Max loved us all the same. Maybe a little more with Fang. NO. She loves me. I know she loves me. I felt the tears creeping into my eyes, and this time let them fall down my cheeks.

If she loved me so much why did she run off with Iggy and Fang? I let a sob out, and then suddenly most of my class was at my side, asking me what was wrong. The sobs kept coming, and the teacher came over.

"Give her some room." She scolded the class. I winced, her voice sounded like Max's.

I heard the quick shuffling movements as they backed away, and then a hand was on my shoulder, rubbing between my wings where Max always did.

"Stop it please!" I begged.

She backed away, startled. The class fell silent. I jumped to my feet and leapt onto a desk. I could feel the class's confusion, swirling around like a mist. I let out another sob. Max would be so angry. She told me to be good, not to mess up, to have fun, that she'd be back before I knew it. SHE WAS WITH FANG AND IGGY!  
I need her, she knows I need her. But she never ever had the same look in her eyes when she looked at me, then when she looked at Fang.

Fang was always with her, Fang always had her back. Fang could do no wrong. My lip quavered, the teacher was looking at me, slightly startled, slightly concerned. The same concerned look that Max gave me.

"Go away from me! It's so hard! I think Max hates me."

The teachers expression went from startled to confused to bemused like a set of possessed traffic lights. I wanted to see traffic lights!

There was a knock on the door. The teacher said softly, "come in."

Mac walked in, followed by the scary-looking man that I knew was the basic training instructor. Oops, this was not looking good. Mac walked over to me and said softly,

"Will you come with me for a bit Nudge?"

"My name's Krystal." I muttered. Only Max was allowed to call me Nudge.

The pain hit again and I let out another sob. I remembered how scared I was when she collapsed, and how she had only had eyes for Fang. That hurt, so I forced the memory away from my head.

"Where are we going? Are the others okay? Did something happen?" I asked in a rush.

Mac smiled half-heartedly. "Yes, something did happen but they're fine. I need your help actually. Do you think you can find them? We don't know where they are."

My jaw dropped. Max had ran away with Fang and Iggy and left me here.

**Awwwwww. Poor Nudge. Sorry it's a bit short but I haven't written for AGES and it seemed like a good place to end it. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY. I haven't written in ages, (please don't hurt me) but I had a writers block.**


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

**Max POV**

I watched as the normal CHERUBs walked out of their classrooms and poured out onto the oval. They stood there, groups trying to find their friends in the mess of people. I searched among the smaller red clad figures, trying to see Nudge for the first time in months. She wasn't there.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Yo."

"Can you see Nudge?"

He scanned the people again, looking through them, his face calm. His shoulders slumped barely perceptively and he shook his head. Iggy was sitting as still as possible, his eyes shut and frowning in concentration. I looked away and scanned the CHERUBs again. Now, I noticed they were all looking around. Then I heard someone call something. And then something else.

"Max?" said Iggy quietly.

"What?"

"They're looking for us."

"Should we hide?" asked Fang.

"No, if we do then they'll catch us anyway. We'll stay here, and if they get close. We might need to do a cut and run. We just need to find Nudge." I said.

"We could leave Nudge." Said Fang softly.

"What?" I half asked half yelled as loud as I could whilst whispering.

"Max, face it. She's happy here. She'd get a good life, education. I'm pretty sure we can trust these people. But us, we've broken the rules big time. Even if we don't kicked out and we survive the punishment, Large will hate us forever."

Just as he said that, my baby, my Nudge, came into view. I stiffened. I felt an arm go over my shoulder. It was Fang. He pulled me into a hug. Fang. Hugging me. Nudge looked around, and then, whistled, high and loud. That was our call to each other when we needed to be together.

I whistled back, and she turned in our general direction, smiling. And then she saw Fang's arms around me. To my surprise, she turned back around and ran. But the look of jealousy, anger and betrayal on her face was clear. I pulled away from Fang, dropped lightly onto the ground, and spread my wings. I took a running start, and launched shakily into the air. I hadn't flown for a while.

I followed the small body that was running towards the front doors, and swooped down in front of her. I landed, almost fell, then steadied myself, and tried to hug her. She pushed me away, her small hands balled into fists. There were tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Nudge? What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"You're ignoring me for Fang." She cried.

"Nudge, hon, we'd never leave you here." I tried to explain.

"What?! Your going to leave me here?!" She turned, and sprung her wings out, flying quickly to the top of the main building. I knew she wouldn't let me catch her. Plus I was exhausted.

**A/N- sorry that's really short chapter. I have a massive writers block, and I have had lots of stuff on my mind, but hopefully that's all finished now. I'm not dead, I'm still trying to write. Should Nudge forgive Max or not? Review and give me ideas please people.**


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

**Fang POV**

I watched the dark shadow move slowly towards the window of my room. Lying on my stomach, on my bed, with my chin resting in my hands, I waited. The dark brown wings moved steadily slower, and Nudge's small frame balanced on the windowsill. She looked down at me, before hesitating a second. Then she hopped lightly off onto the ground.

"Hey." I said softly, listening to people walking outside the room.

She forced a smile, and sat down gingerly on the edge of my bed. I sat up slowly, wondering what I was in for. Iggy and Max were better at this then me.

"Does Max love me?" She asked, her voice soft, and gentle.

I looked at her, wondering why she was asking such a stupid question. Max would die painfully a million times over for any of us. She would chop her wings off and climb up Everest only dressed in a bikini if it meant saving us. Well maybe not the bikini…

"She loves you Nudge. She loves all of us."

"She loves you more."

"Does not Nudge. We're too young for that kind of a relationship."

"But I thought she was going too. She has so much more time and patience for you and Iggy, you should see the way she looks at you."

"Doesn't mean anything Nudge."

"But…"

"Nudge, you're her sister."

"She left me here while you were with her! She swore she'd look after me and she didn't!"

"Go ask her."

"Ask her what?"

"If she loves you?"

"What if she lies? I can't stand if she does I need someone to love me I can't survive otherwise."

"Nudge…"

"Ok, ok I'm going."

She got up, and moved quietly towards the window, before climbing back onto the windowsill, and launching herself off the edge. I watched her brown wings sweep away into the night and sighed. Even if she thought Max didn't love her, couldn't she see the way Iggy and me felt?

Iggy loves her, I love her, Max loves her, and she loves all three of us back. I wished she could see how equally difficult it was for us to leave her, and decided that we wouldn't be separated again. Ever.


End file.
